


right here

by jwoo



Series: chase atlantic [1]
Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dating, Druggie Jeongyeon, Drugs, F/F, Graffiti, Happy Ending, Los Angeles, Lovers, Mental Health Issues, Model Sana, Modelling, Photoshoots, Sad Ending, Toxic Relationships, Unresolved Issues, Weed, read it to find out, twice models
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwoo/pseuds/jwoo
Summary: Sana and Jeongyeon were bound to meet one way or another. They just happened to "bump" into each other as Jeongyeon was running from a crime scene and Sana had just left her second photoshoot of the day, which was only the beginning of their story. Six months later and here they are, in love yet struggling.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon, jeongsa
Series: chase atlantic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558633
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. collision

I'm so far from the line, yeah

I'm too deep in my mind, yeah

Jeongyeon always craved a story. If it wasn't one in her head or written on paper, it was on the side of buildings or stretching among the sidewalk. Of course, her stories were not legally binding, not to mention they usually followed a dark and unclear plot. Ones of drugs, love or toxicity, and ending up alone occupied her mind while the ones she put on paper were of confidence, understanding, and healing. Her stories on pavement and concrete were different, they were both. Stories of being together forever, but with compromise, the stigmas of the way things should always be plus the mention of basically always getting high. She was an artist, one of many talents yet they always told her story. In reality, she didn't crave a story. She's made stories ever since she knew what thinking, writing, and art were. No. In reality, she craved her own story.

Sana wanted anything but a story. Her life was based around creating stories for the characters she'd fashion, though it was never her story. However, she was satisfied with creating stories for the people she represented. The story of one who loved putting lipstick on her lips and that was her only characteristic, her only value. Or the story of the one who just couldn't wait to take the smallest gulp of water or whatever the drink would be today. The stories were but heartfelt, only skin deep and she felt nothing for them. She could only figure her own story would be the same. She was an artist, though she never knew her talents and they never told her story. In reality, she didn't want a story. No. In reality, she wanted a life.

~~Jeongyeon~~

Her day was the same as it had been yesterday, and the day before that and she believed it would be the same tomorrow. She got ready as usual, flipping on her ridiculously old walkman and aggressively shoving the spray cans and molly into her black backpack. She slipped on her basic everyday outfit of a long shirt and ripped jeans, washed, of course, she's not a complete animal. Locking the front door from the outside, she made her trek for a clean slate, one her friend found and was kind enough to give the address. She walked a good 10 minutes, being sure she wasn't watched by the all too familiar cops that like to interrupt in the middle of a really good story. Making it to the building, she was greeted by her friend who was sitting on a dusty milk crate she was sure he found in a dumpster nearby. Wasting no time, they got to work. There was no worry of working in the daytime, as long as they were out of sight, which they were, there's no difference in doing it during the day than night.

Her arms flew across her believed canvas, already knowing the story she'd create today. She was making an eye. No, not the oh so basic eye every girl thinks she can draw. This eye had smoke for a face and a bloodshot exterior. The eye was threatening to spill the tears it had held for so long, doing anything it could to not give up. The eye was suffering, why? She's so far from the end, the end of the story, the end of understanding of who this story represented. 

Her eyes grew wide as the cop she meets with almost daily yelled for her to stop what she was doing. Her long face changed slowly to a smile, dropping the almost empty spray can. Looking behind her to see her friend already a step ahead of her, her backpack hanging from his left shoulder. Giving him a wink, she forcefully kicks the spray can lying at her feet, straight for the cop and where the sun doesn't shine. Using his seemingly late reaction time, they flee, running around the other side of the building and past where they originally entered. She laughs, catching the backpack thrown at her from her left side. She has no time to think of the story she left behind, rather thinking of the line she has to cross. Running for what felt like 2 minutes ended up to be 10, almost leaving the small town she and her friend live in. Turning to her left to see her friend no longer beside her. She went to face forward, seeing if he was ahead, but before she could even look, it happened. The collision.

~~Sana~~

She was in a hurry, the stress of peeling off one outfit just to get in another was setting in although she had already been at the set for half an hour. Today was a basic indoors set with a bland, white backdrop which they would soon take down and replace with maybe a grey or black one. She had but an easy morning, to be honest, she never really slept. The last photoshoot was late last night or more like early this morning. She sported summer wear for a new collection that seemingly looked its best in the pitch-black night and the dully lit morning. Those were always her thoughts as she did her job of posing in the perfect position, swallowing her tongue and parting her lips to the point where they looked like they were touching but weren't. She wondered why she did the job, the money was an obvious pro and she knew that. But, she wondered where the profound deepness each job supposedly held was. Where the philosophy she faked in each shot became real. 

After taking a few shots for a sports jersey, which resultingly felt like an hour that wouldn't end, she was flagged over by her makeup and hair staff signally it was time for a change in hair and a change in character. She sat in the chair, impatiently checking the clock on her phone, although the numbers never seemed to shift, not to her. She was only lucky to hear that the shoot was almost done by eavesdropping on the useless staff talking in the back.

This is the last wardrobe change, finally, then I can go home and just sleep this restless day away. 

The shoot dragged on, even if it was only half an hour from the last time she looked at the clock. She sighed with relief when they called a wrap on the shoot, finally able to pull all the pins out of her hair and strip of the clean yet uncomfortable clothes. She climbed into her sundress that she started the shoot with, eventually feeling comfortable in her own skin again. She was handed the check of last times photoshoot in an envelope, nodding thanks to whoever handed it to her, she really wasn't sure who they were. As she walked to the stairs, soon leading to the front door, she flipped the envelope back and forth and pondering the money it held. She always did it, wondering if the money was worth the tiredness and unhappiness, but it was never deep. Today was different, it wouldn't shake her mind as she thought of doing other things in life that would practically make her jump with joy. She only just left the building before finally thinking of something; however, it was too late. As she blinked to adjust to the shining sun, and before she could react, it happened. The collision. 


	2. call

If she calls, I'll be right there

  
That's three calls in a night, yeah

Jeongyeon and Sana met that day. A quick five minutes went by of Jeongyeon apologizing profusely as Sana only laughed and tucked her currently blond hair behind her hair, repeatedly telling the brown-haired girl it was okay. The five minutes ended before it even began, ending with the two exchanging names and waving bye. Their abrupt meeting was one of many, seeming to recognize each other wherever they went after that. First, they saw each other walking on opposite sides of the road, Sana giving a wide smile and big wave which Jeongyeon gladly returned. Next, they noticed each other on opposite sides of the pharmacy giving a smile before going to different registers. Meeting from the opposite side was a common reoccurrence, there was no substance to the meetings besides heartfelt smiles. That was until they met in the same line at the mall of store neither of them could recall the name of. Jeongyeon planning on buying a couple of band tees, add to her collection. While Sana, standing behind, was buying pink hair dye, finally in the mood for a change, something she was actually doing for herself. Neither of them noticed they were in the same line, not until Jeongyeon spoke to the cashier (who was clearly flirting by the way) and Sana heard her voice. While the cashier rang up the shirts, Sana tapped Jeongyeon on the shoulder, praying she wouldn't seem like a stalker or desperate. Jeongyeon turned around only to grow a big smile on her face, greeting Sana in the process. Next thing Sana knew, Jeongyeon was grabbing the hair dye out of her hands and adding it to her own pile, paying for it. And in the blink of an eye, they sat across each other at a nearby coffee shop, talking like they were the only two in the room. 

"So, what were you doing on that day anyway? You were obviously in a big hurry," Sana laughed.

"Well... I actually do a lot of graffiti around here, I was kinda running from the cops,"

"Really? I've always admired art, it always tells a story... has a life of its own you know?"

"Wait, you- you like it? God, I thought I'd scare you off," Jeongyeon was shy, way more than Sana thought. She thought it was adorable.

"Oh please, nothing can scare me. Of course, I like it, it's a lot better than what I do," Sana sighed. Jeongyeon only turned her head, wondering what could be so bad.

"I'm a model, photoshoots are basically my whole life. If I'm lucky I'll walk the catwalk but it's more just standing in front of a backdrop and faking what I feel. Oh god! That probably sounds so sad," Sana laughs it off while Jeongyeon only gives her a small smile. "It's not as sad as it sounds, just there's no sustenance to it, it gets boring,"

"Come on, I'm gonna show you something," Jeongyeon stands up, raising her eyebrows as Sana just sits in surprise. Before she can react, Jeongyeon giggles and grabs her hand, leading her out of the coffee shop.

Next thing Sana knew, there they were. Standing in front of the story Jeongyeon was unable to finish, although it looked finished to Sana. Sana stood in admiration, lightly tracing the lines with her fingers, smiling to herself. She turned to Jeongyeon who only stood watching Sana, paying no attention to her work. Sana blushed, focusing her attention back on the vanishing face and the clear eye of vision. She wondered what life this person had, and why Jeongyeon made it. 

"It's you," Sana whipped around, suddenly startled by the break of silence. She contorted her face, confused by what Jeongyeon meant.

"What?" 

"This piece, I think it's based on you," 

"And how would that be?" Sana had a small smirk accompanied with a smile. "You made this when you didn't know me,"

"I didn't need to know you. You're fading, right? You don't like your job, life maybe, but you have an idea of what your life should really be like, right?" Sana scoffed, scared to open up.

"... I guess, but that doesn't have anything to do with this though," pointing her gaze at the art. 

"Yes it does, it doesn't have to outline your whole life to be you-"

"I don't have a life! That's the problem, there's life to this and that's not me!" Sana buts in, interrupting Jeongyeon and showing the real anger she hides day after day.

"No, there's not. You have ideals that you can see yourself doing, but you don't do them." Jeongyeon finishes before turning around, not allowing Sana to retaliate. 

Sana sighs, hating to hear what she thinks every day from another person. It only solidifies what she believes, she has nothing to her life, there's nothing of her. She's a story, a story people think they want. It was Jeongyeon's turn to tap Sana on the shoulder, them eye to eye after Sana turns to face her. Jeongyeon tucks a piece of Sana's hair behind her ear, giving her a gentle smile. Sana returns one, although tears are welled in her eyes which makes Jeongyeon feel worse than she already did. She knew it wasn't her business and it wasn't her place, she acted on impulse, thinking it would be okay. Fed up with her choices, Jeongyeon opened her mouth, ready to apologize but Sana shushed her, already knowing what she was going to say. Instead, Sana grabbed the blunt Jeongyeon held between her fingers, putting it to her mouth taking a longer drag than expected. Sana started to cough, smiling through it as Jeongyeon began to laugh which only made Sana smile wider. Sana shakes her head as she calms down, laughing on her own now and handing the blunt to Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon takes a drag, looking towards the sky which somehow changed from bright clear skies to pitch black with stars filling the sky. She smiled only for Sana to tug on her free hand, making Jeongyeon look down and see Sana writing her number on her arm.

"I have to get going so," She smiled, blush on her cheeks. 

"Please, I'll walk you home," Jeongyeon rolled her eyes, smiling as she waited for Sana.

~~A few days later~~

Jeongyeon slung her trusty backpack on her shoulder, and slipped her shoes on, leaving for Sana's apartment. It had been a few days since their little coffeeshop and whatnot "date" and they were texting nonstop. It was only texting, both unsure of when they'd meet up again until Sana took it into her hands, figuring Jeongyeon wouldn't do it any time soon. Jeongyeon surprised when her phone lit up with a call from Sana, answering as quick as she could to find out Sana was inviting her over and asking if she had any idea of how to dye hair. Jeongyeon chuckled and said, "I'm sure I can figure it out." Thus leading to now, Jeongyeon walking a good 10 minutes to Sana's apartment complex, excited to spend more time with her. Sana, on the other hand, was severely nervous. She had no idea what anything of this meant, the question between whether if they were friends or something more. She wasn't even sure what she wanted besides the fact she loved how she felt when she was with Jeongyeon and even when she just saw Jeongyeon. She practically jumped when her door phone buzzed, signally Jeongyeon was there, ready to come into Sana's apartment and hang out. Sana ran to the buzzer, accepting the call and letting Jeongyeon up. Only a few moments later and there were three knocks on the door, Jeongyeon tapping her foot on the other side, finally feeling a bit of nervousness. It was way too quick for both of them when Sana opened the door. They both played it off, smiling and saying a quick hi before Jeongyeon entered the apartment and took her shoes off and put her backpack down. 

"Oh, uh, what's in there?" Sana asked, pointing to the dark backpack. Jeongyeon's eyes widened,

"OH, oh, oh, uh nothing! It's just stuff I bring with me everywhere, you-you can look if you want!" Jeongyeon quickly realized how suspicious she sounded, eyes widening even wider. Sana looked at her, holding back a cheeky smile and laugh, noticing Jeongyeon was just as nervous as she was. Jeongyeon noticed, which started to dull her nervousness. She smiled.

"So, you ready to dye my hair and not mess it up? No pressure though," Sana smiled and winked, Jeongyeon only rolling her eyes as she followed Sana to the bathroom.

For the following hour, that's what they did. Sana sat in a chair with a dark towel draped on her shoulders and facing a wide mirror while Jeongyeon stood behind her separating her hair into sections and adding dye to each section, praying she wouldn't make it look horrible. It's not like she didn't follow the directions, she was sure to follow them step by step. Going quickly, to make sure the dye was in for around the same amount of time, Jeongyeon coated Sana's hair with every last drop of the "light pink" hair dye which was described on the front of the box. During that time, Sana cracked jokes in an attempt to alleviate some of Jeongyeon's stress, although Sana really didn't care if she messed up or not. It was her basic way of finding an excuse to spend time with Jeongyeon, but hey, a free hair appointment is a plus. Soon enough, there was no stress in the room simply laughter and smiles as they discussed skin deep stories of their childhood or the sarcastic sigh when a clump of pink fell on the floor by accident. Once the hour was up, Jeongyeon was clear with her directions for Sana to leave the dye in for only 20 to 25 minutes, then to wash her with only shampoo afterward. Sana nodded, acting as she would remember. Nervous for Sana's hair falling out, Jeongyeon was compelled to stay and keep an eye on the clock. And before they knew it, there they were, passing the time in Sana's room by passing a blunt back and forth.

"So, now I'm curious, what do you have in that mysterious bag?" Sana teased, eyeing it. 

"Well," Jeongyeon smirked, unzipping it and beginning to pull out each item one at a time. "I have the basics, spray paint and a bandana to put over my nose and mouth. Hm, I have my wallet which just has money in it. Oh, at the bottom of here I have some loose change," she giggled. "That's basically it, you know, the necessities."

Sana nodded, ready to ask another question, but stopped when Jeongyeon realized something.

"Oh! Uh, I hope this won't make you uncomfortable, but I also have some drugs in here," Jeongyeon nervously chuckled, avoiding Sana's look. Sana scoffed.

"Jeong, you do realize I'm in the modeling career, right? I'm not unexperienced nor am I naive. Come on, let me see," Sana raised her eyebrows, a small smile on her lips. 

Jeongyeon returned the favor, reaching back into her bag, "As of right now, I think I have only weed, ecstasy and acid," She grimaced, but Sana only laughed.

"Damn! You don't joke around huh, can I ask why you do drugs? If not I completely get it," 

"It's fine. To be honest, I don't know. I'm sure there's like the studies of trauma equals drug use or whatever but, I think I just do it 'cause it's fun," Jeongyeon snickered, listening to how idiotic she thought she sounded. 

"Okay. So, what one do you recommend?" Sana smirked, holding out one hand. Jeongyeon was surprised, mouth slightly agape, but she didn't question it. She said it herself, she's in the modeling career. 

~~6 months later~~

Currently, Sana sat on hard concrete steps just outside of one of her modeling gigs. A blunt pressed to her lips, she sucked in, releasing moments after. She needed a destresser as this day, in particular, was seemingly awful. She sighed, a smile finally making way to her lips instead as she saw Jeongyeon walking up to her, meeting her exactly on time. Sana was smiling to the point of her teeth showing, meeting Jeongyeon the rest of the way and engulfing her in a hug. Her long-sleeve rising slightly to reveal a tattoo that was definitely not there a few months prior. Jeongyeon pulled back first, giving Sana an eager kiss as if she hadn't given her one before Sana went to work. Sana giggled, kissing back quickly before pulling back and taking a hit of the blunt once more before passing it to Jeongyeon who gladly took it with one hand while taking Sana's hand in the other. They made their way back to Jeongyeon's place which Sana seemed to enjoy more than her own, it was homier to her. 

"Thanks for answering my call and getting here so quickly, I know you were probably working," Sana sighed, falling back into her depressive mood. Jeongyeon could notice.

"Of course love, and I didn't have work today anyway," Jeongyeon struggled to make eye contact with Sana who kept her eyes pointed to the ground. "Hey, you okay?"

Sana looked up, smiling again. "I'll be okay, this profession just kills me sometimes," Jeongyeon frowned, unclasping their hands and wrapping her arm around Sana instead.

After an apparent short afternoon of cuddling and watching movies, Sana went back home, determined to take a shower and get ready for tomorrow, a better day she believed it would be. Once she left, Jeongyeon had nothing better to do but take a nap. However, that nap was definetly interrupted when her ear-piercing ringtone went off, signaling she was getting a call from none other than Sana. Jeongyeon picked up quickly, worried something may have happened.

"Hey baby, I know I just left a bit earlier but can you come over? Or could I go over there?" 

Jeongyeon chuckled, "I'll be there in 10, get the food ready though," Sana could just feel her smiling through the phone, Jeongyeon could feel the same.

"Of course ma'am, oh also, bring your molly."

Jeongyeon walked into Sana's apartment, suddenly remembering the time where they were both so nervous the first time they hung out. She chuckled, walking into the living room seeing Sana on the phone and soon after hearing her own phone start to ring. Both confused, they looked at each other until it was obvious what happened. There were times were Sana got impatient or worried, wondering if Jeongyeon was on her way or if Jeongyeon was okay. They both laughed, Sana hanging up her phone and jumping up, excited to see her girlfriend. She kissed her passionately, grasping the jean jacket Jeongyeon was wearing. Jeongyeon smiled in the kiss, breaking them apart before giving her another peck. They then traveled to the couch, popcorn, soda, water, and candy already set out on the table in front of them and their favorite show on the TV. They were jittering, excited to spend yet another night together yet it was becoming a regular event. Jeongyeon set down her bag, pulling out the molly while Sana grabbed a blanket for both of them to share.


End file.
